clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Childpengu1/Main
~~Bluehero~~ Your Rockhopper in Captains Quarters image Why are the penguin names in your Rockhopper in Captains Quarters image red, green blue and other colors??? --Staffan15 My talk 20:47, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Because i used Penguin Storm 2! I was testing it and then... poof, Rockhopper was there! See ya! --Childpengu1 23:53, 2 February 2009 (UTC)Childpengu1 Penguin Storm 2 is illegal... --Staffan15 My talk 00:54, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I was testing it for putting those things in my blog and in here... --Childpengu1 01:24, 3 February 2009 (UTC)Childpengu1 Help! Here you can ask me things about my penguin or anything else and also i can put questions for you to answer me plz!!! : - How can I put TEMPLATES???? Plz tell me!! Thanks! --Childpengu1 00:08, 3 February 2009 (UTC)Childpengu1 Thats easy. Go to a template page. Read the intructions on how to place it on your page. If there are no instructions, click edit and copy and paste it on your page. DO NOT MAKE ANY CHANGES THE THE TEMPLATE PAGE!!!! I hope that helped! ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:28, 3 February 2009 (UTC) You're welcome! Feel free to ask me any questions on my talk! ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 03:40, 3 February 2009 (UTC) You asked me if I like music? Music is a pretty cool subject for me to talk about I don't know if you have read my user page at all, but take a look at it!!! ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 23:45, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! Please come to the upcoming event: Alxeedo111's Template Factory! There, you can ask me to make a Template for you. Just fill out a small form and... that's all! If you described it perfectly, you'll get it from me right a way. If not, I may have some questions, but then I'm sure it'll be done in a second! If you know how to make Templates then... great! If not, go to Alxeedo111’s Template Factory to get as many as you want FREE. OPENING DAY IS FRIDAY, MARCH 27, 2009 --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 22:28, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Ummm... The Template you requested at Alxeedo111's Template Factory already exists! It was made on January 16, 2009 by Sk8itbot08. Just put on where you want it. Unfortuneatly, it isn't the colors you wanted. :-( Here's what it will look like: Thanks for requesting! Please keep requesting more Template at... you know where! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 23:28, 28 March 2009 (UTC) <=( See, I really DO think I should quit! Like I said before, I'm never invited to anything. I really wanted to go to your party but, like always, I wasn't invited. Did I mention I'm a beta? Did I mention I'm next-in-line webmaster? Again, I never get invited to anything. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 03:12, 14 April 2009 (UTC) =D GOOD GRAVY! THANKS! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 03:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) i'll go I'll will go to your birthday party.Sure25 TALK 22:57, 14 April 2009 (UTC)